Collections: Primeval
by Incensio Lady
Summary: The Primeval Ficlets of a 29 part collection. StephenConnor, NickStephenConnor, RyanStephen, RyanConnor, RyanStephenConnor, NickConnor, StephenIanto Torchwood
1. Target Practice ConnorStephen

3. Target Practice – Stephen Hart/Connor Temple

After the second time Connor was almost eaten by a creature because he was unarmed Stephen decided to do something about it.

He dragged a truly uncooperative Connor to the shooting range he occasionally used, one that was getting a lot more use lately.

"I don't need to learn to shoot!" Connor said indignantly, holding the unloaded gun Stephen had handed him as far from his body as possible.

Stephen sighed, he could see this taking a very long time.

"You do because sooner or later the soldiers aren't going to arrive in time." Connor looked distastefully at the gun again.

"But why this? Can't I just use a tranquiliser gun."

Stephen sighed impatiently.

"Tranq's can only shoot one dart at a time, and you can't be sure you're going to hit that first time or that it's going to work, you have a lot more chanced with a pistol."

Connor looked ready to argue again. Stephen exhaled loudly before pushing the gun properly into Connor's hand.

"Please just do it for me."

The look in Connor's eyes for the split second before he turned away and the speed with which he agreed should probably have tweaked something in Stephen, but it would be another three months before he realised what had started that day.


	2. I'm Sorry NickConnorStephen

4. 'I'm sorry… I was really drunk' – Nick Cutter/Stephen Hart/Connor Temple

The first time Nick woke up in bed with Connor and Stephen it took two hours for them to convince him that he hadn't done anything against their wills.

Stephen had woken as Nick scrambled out of the bed, tripping over himself as he stumbled to the toilet and heaved. He smiled, Nick had always had terrible hangovers, the first hint he had that there was another reason behind the nausea was when Nick's heaving turned into sobs against the porcelain.

Lines of worry creased Stephen's forehead as he untangled himself from the sheets, Connor finally rousing in his wake.  
Stephen's worry really spiked when Nick flinched away from his touch and started mumbling. It took Stephen a few seconds before he could catch more then a few vague words.

"I'm sorry…I was really drunk…I'm sorry…please forgive me." There was such fear in Nick's voice and it made Stephen's stomach clench as Connor joined him in the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Connor murmured.

"I have no idea." Stephen answered with a shrug. He leant down again to comfort Nick, only to pull back as the other man recoiled from the touch. Nick started mumbling again Stephen slowly understood.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten drunk…I wanted…but I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have let myself…I'm sorry."

Stephen shook his head in disbelief before turning to Connor.

"Help me, he's gotten stupid and thinks he pushed us into this." Connor's eyes went a little wide with shock but he followed Stephen down onto the floor until the two of them were flanking Nick as the older man cringed away from them. He recognised Stephen's greater knowledge of Nick and so just settled for stroking gentle hands down his back and across his cheek as Stephen spoke softly to him.

"You didn't do anything wrong, we want you. I want you, Connor wants you. You didn't do anything wrong." He kept repeating it until Nick finally looked up at him and Stephen smiled softly and kissed him. Then Stephen turned his head so Connor could kiss him too.

Stephen then stood and pulled first Nick and then Connor to their feet. He stroked Nick's cheek again as Connor, a little nervously, slid his fingers along the soft skin in the dip of Nick's hipbones. Stephen took Nick's hand again and pulled him forward, giving the older man no choice but to follow, he slid his free hand up the smooth skin of Connor wrist and led them both back to the bed.

"Let us show you how much we want you."


	3. Warrior StephenRyan

5. Warrior – Tom Ryan/Stephen Hart

Stephen had never seen himself with a more dominate partner, it seemed easier somehow to date people who were willing to give in to him, so how he managed to end up married to a warrior baffled him.

Ryan was everything he had never thought he wanted, pushy, strong, utterly held back at times, and to top it off, a man.

But when they'd first stumbled into bed together Stephen hadn't even hesitated, because despite all his misgivings and hang-ups it was really good sex.

It was when the sex had turned into a relationship that Stephen had been forced into having an identity crisis, which wasn't anywhere near as much fun as it sounds. He locked himself up and got rather drunk, Ryan had quite helpfully ignored him while he was doing so and then waited another two months before suggesting a civil partnership. He'd muttered something about ambush tactics when Stephen as asked about the timing, he hadn't asked again.

He did say yes.


	4. Gun Oil ConnorRyan

6. Gun Oil – Tom Ryan/Connor Temple

The alternate uses of gun oil had never really occurred to Ryan until he had Connor pressed up against a tree, pants around his knees, begging.

All this had started about 10 minutes earlier while Ryan was escorting Connor through the Forest of Dean following some tracks and Connor was babbling about something.

The babbling was distracting Ryan, and much to his later irritation he had to admit that the reason the creature which burst out of the bushes didn't kill them instantly was more because Connor had slipped and knocked him over then any skill on his part.

He did manage to get his gun up in time to stop it trying again before letting his head fall back against the dirt. Connor's babble had taken on a manic and terrified tone and it was starting to grate on Ryan's ears.

He did the most sensible thing he could think of, he rolled onto his side and pinned Connor's head to the dirt with his lips.

Now Ryan had expected Connor to freeze or maybe freak out a bit more, but at least be quiet for a few moments, this was his version of a slap in the face. What he had not expected was for Connor's mouth to open underneath his and for Connor's hands to come up and curl around his shoulder blades. And really, who was he to say no to that?


	5. Tac Vest ConnorRyanStephen

7. Tac Vest – Tom Ryan/Stephen Hart/Connor Temple

Connor couldn't help it if Ryan's tac vest turned him on, it wasn't his fault, if anything it was Stephen's for encouraging him. Stephen who rather then being jealous found it utterly amusing that every time they were out in the field Connor would spend a large proportion of it ridiculously hard.

Connor thought the lack of jealousy may be more because of the looks Stephen threw Ryan every time the man was holding a weapon then because he was particularly tolerant.

What they didn't know was that Ryan equally enjoyed watching Connor geek out at their newest creature or Stephen fade into the underbrush with a tracker's stealth.

Well not quite yet at least.


	6. Blood

8. Blood – Connor Temple

Blood was something that had always been slightly vague to Connor. Something which happened to other people, to people with much more frightening lives then him, that was until he met Nick and Stephen. Then blood became something he was all too familiar with, especially large quantities of it.

Blood down Stephen's arm from the wound in his shoulder, on Nick's face, on animals and bodies and it was terrifying. It was terrifying and the most primal parts of himself finally agreed with the rational parts of himself for once and told him to run as far away from it as he possibly could.

He almost had, but there was some part of himself, both deeper then his primal self and yet higher then his rationality which provided to him the faces underneath the blood, Nick and Stephen, and Connor couldn't help but stay.


	7. All The Beautiful People StephenIanto

16. All The Beautiful People – Ianto Jones/Stephen Hart

Connor always wondered what it was about the beautiful people that made them stick together. Were the not to beautiful people just so unappealing that they stuck together for their own safety?

That was what had confused Connor, Abby was one of the beautiful people and so was Stephen, by the rules of the beautiful people they should have paired off. But they hadn't which was rather confusing Connor.

That was until he met Stephen's friend Ianto and everything made a whole lot more sense.


	8. I'm Not Helen ConnorNick

17. 'I'm not Helen, Professor…' – Nick Cutter/Connor Temple

Connor had never been brave, not really, he'd wanted to be, imagined he could be, but when the moment came he was usually as cowardly as anyone else.

But not this time, this time, with Nick so close, so incredibly close, there was no way he was going to chicken out.

He ignored the way his hand trembled as he reached up to touch Nick's cheek. Nick was still under his hand and Connor had to reach a little on his tip toes before he could brush their mouths together.

Connor felt his stomach drop as Nick's mouth, hell his whole body, stayed still as he kissed him. He pulled away, red blush of shame flaring high on his cheeks.

As he pulled back he expected Nick to…well to do anything but stand there and it took Connor a few seconds to look him in the eyes. They were terrified.

Connor almost stepped back, Nick looked so frightened and it took Connor a moment for him to realise that the terror was of him.

Nick was looking at him like he is hell and fire and damnation and quite possibly the end of the world. He was looking at him like he wanted to run like hell but was frozen to the spot. Nick was looking at him like he was the most terrifying thing in the world and, in a sudden moment of clarity he knew why.

"I'm not Helen, Professor." Connor said quietly, meeting Nick's eyes. "I'm not, and I won't be."

He never expected it to work, he'd hoped, but he'd never expected to see the terror leave Nick's eyes and for his body to slump slightly as the rigidness left him. He'd certainly never expected Nick to kiss him again, but Connor thinks it's even better that way.


End file.
